


2018 Safe For Work Art Fills!

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animated GIFs, Braids, Canon Disabled Character, Civilian Clothes, Copping a feel, F/F, Flower Crowns, Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Smooching, body horror probably, downtime, game boy, gun spinning, handsfeet, hint of tiddy, lesbian shirt, man bun, southern hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collecting all 2018 Supply Drop art fills that contain no nudity or unsafe content. Nothing below the waist! ;)





	1. Wish #70: miller getting a game boy color and Pokemon Yellow for solid for Christmas

From [soveryradical @ tumblr](soveryradical.tumblr.com)

artist note: i dont know anything about pokemon so im sorry this is sort of vague video gaming on solid's part. also i hope this art is ok idk if you wanted a fic for this prompt but! i thought the concept was cute. Miller , like me, doesnt know much abt pokemon or gameboys but hes glad His boy is having fun.

 


	2. wish #19: Ocelot Makes Good Use Of His Southern Hands (Handfeets)

Fill by [hideo-coochima @ tumblr ](hideo-coochima.tumblr.com)

artist note: why would you want this

 


	3. wish #62: snake with a man bun

fill by [hideo-coochima @ tumblr](hideo-coochima.tumblr.com)

artist note: excellent idea! enjoy

 


	4. wish #63: Venom Snake getting some well deserved down-time. Hair down. Civilian clothes. No arm/eyepatch

fill by[ hideo-coochima @ tumblr ](hideo-coochima.tumblr.com)

artist note: two different ones bc damn you got good taste my dear

see [the nsfw one here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389704/chapters/38701268)

 


	5. prompt #222: The most beautiful Ocelot with a ponytail or braid you can possibly draw.

from [official-venom-snake](official-venom-snake.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

 

 


	6. prompt #74: Amanda rockin the Lesbian open shirt/no bra look.

from [apetunias ](apetunias.tumblr.com)on tumbr! 

artist comment: Merry christmas! This was an amazing prompt.

 


	7. Prompt #202: I want to see the littlest chibi mgsv Kaz... bring me the tiniest lad

from [Corpsefluid ](http:%5C%5Ccorpsefluid.tumblr.com)on tumblr


	8. prompt #94: V brings back an excessive amount of flowers from the field.

from Anonymous

artist comment: ♥ ✿ ♥ ✿ ♥

 


	9. prompt #98: Naomi Hunter/Sniper Wolf terrorize each other...lovingly

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

artist comment: Wolf Hunter is an A+ shipping name


	10. prompt #125: Amanda and Cecile being cute femme/butch gfs!

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

 


	11. prompt #197: the boss/Strangelove -  I just want to see them together and happy

from [Lady-halibuts-convos](http://lady-halibuts-convos.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

artist comment: Circa 1961. Because everyone needs a little downtime


End file.
